The Foreign Exchange Student
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Ashley is a foreign exchange student with a secret and a shacky past. She is passed between places before coming to Tokyo, then she falls through the well. Let the fun begin,
1. ch 1 introducing Ashley

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters. I also don't own any of the spells I may use in the story. But I do own Ashley. In case you can't tell Ashley is based off of me. So if u wanna see what she should look like then go into my little authors profile thing and look at my homepage cause I got a pic in there.  
  
O.K well this story is about a foreign exchange student with a secret and a pretty bad past who starts coming to school with Kagome. The two of them become really good friends and Ashley finds herself falling through the well. Lots of interesting things happen once she is on the other side and her secret is revealed.  
  
I think I should mention that this is a slight Inuyasha Harry Potter X- over. The spells are from Harry Potter but none of the Harry characters are in the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Foreign Exchange Student Ch. 1 introducing Ashley  
  
Ashley was a 14-year girl who was a going on a foreign exchange program. She lived it an orphanage in the U.S. near Chicago but never talked about her family. No one ever knew why she was there or what happened to her parents. She got the call one day while she was reading a book telling her that she would be going to live in Tokyo for a while on the foreign exchange program. She was so excited and couldn't wait to see what it was like there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome had been going back to school for about a week now. When she got there she found out that there was a girl from America coming to school and had been for a couple weeks now. She found that out because this new girl was hanging out with some of her friends the day she got back to school.  
  
"Hey I'm Kagome," She said to the new girl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ashley. Nice to meat you," Ashley replied. "So are you going to try out for the volleyball team Eri told me that you are really good." (A.N.I don't really know if they have a volleyball team there. For my fic they do.)  
  
"Ashley," Yuka said. "I don't think she's going to be well enough to play on the volleyball team."  
  
"So, there's no harm in trying out for it. So how bout it Kagome are you going to try out?"  
  
"Um... sure why not. I like volleyball so it should be fun." Well that was a week ago and now Kagome, Ashley, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were all on the volleyball team. They were to have their first game on tomorrow and everyone was really excited.  
  
Ashley was walking with Kagome home cause Kagome's shrine was on the way to where she was staying. "So, Kagome are you excited about the game tomorrow?" She asked while they were walking down the street. The two of them had become very good friends over the past week.  
  
"Yeah, I cant wait were gonna kick the other teams butt," Kagome replied with a lot of enthusiasm. Just then they got to Kagome's steps and Kagome started walking up to the shrine. 'That Ashley is really nice but sometimes she has a look on her face like she is really sad about something. I wonder what it is. O well I'm tired and I'm going to bed,' Kagome thought to herself and she went straight to bed.  
  
----Back with Ashley---  
  
Ashley finished the rest of the walk home in silence because she had no one to talk to. 'I love it here it's so much fun. I hope that I never have to go back to the orphanage. But I know that will happen.  
  
Ashley went upstairs once she got home and got ready for bed. She was thinking about how much more fun she's had in the 3 weeks that shes been here then in the nine years she was at the orphanage.  
  
She noticed it was suddenly 10:00 and went to bed thinking about tomorrow. And with a flick of her wand she turned out the lights.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you like it? I hope you did. Do you thing I should keep going or just throw it out. I also thought I should mention that the character Ashley's looks are based on me but I don't live in an orphanage.  
  
Well again I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. ch 2 Through the well

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Inuyasha characters or any spells I use. But guess what! I do own Ashley. Finally I own something. Hahaha. O well I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Foreign Exchange Student Ch. 2 Down the Well  
  
The next day Kagome woke up and looked at the clock. It was already 11:00. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she walked back into her room there was a very peeved off hanyou looking at her from her bed. "Um, Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She asked him while he just looked at her.  
  
"I came to get you there is a big demon attacking the village and we really need your help to find the shard that it has," he said while looking down as if he didn't really want to admit that he needed help. But this time he did and he knew it. He just wished that there were some way to have it without putting Kagome in any danger. 'Damn I wish I could do it without her. I don't want her to get hurt,' he thought to himself. He looked back over at Kagome to see her getting her things ready.  
  
"O.K. Inuyasha I will come and help but I have to call Ashley first," she said while she was walking out of the room to the kitchen. When she got there she picked up the phone and dialed the number. Someone picked up the other end and she wasn't sure who it was. "Hello, can I speak to Ashley please."  
  
"Ashley just got in the shower. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Sure just tell her that she doesn't have to pick up Kagome because she's not going to the game today."  
  
"O.K. I will tell her for you."  
  
"Arigato" She hears the other person hang up the phone so she did to. She turns around to see Inuyasha standing there looking at her with a look that clearly said that she needed to hurry up. "Hold on Inuyasha I just need to grab a few more things." A few things ended up taking about 20 minutes to grab and Inuyasha was getting very impatient. "OK. Inuyasha we can go now," she said while she placed the last item in her bag. They walked outside and into the well house. They were so interested in getting to the well house that they didn't notice a girl walking up the shrine steps.  
  
---With Ashley---  
  
Ashley woke up to her alarm clock ringing at quarter to 11. 'Damn I forgot to shut that thing off last night,' she thought to herself while crawling out of the bed to turn it off. She got up and went and got in the shower. While she was in the shower she heard the phone ring and could here her "dad" talking on the phone to someone. She got out of the shower a few minutes later and got dressed. She put on a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. She walked out into the living room while brushing her hair and said, "who was on the phone earlier." Jake looked up from the paper he was looking at and said, "It was your friend Kagome. She said that you don't need to come pick her up because she's not going to the game."  
  
"Oh, O.K," Ashley said and walked back into her room. She looked at her clock and saw that she would have time to go see Kagome before she had to be at school. I was on the way anyway. So Ashley grabbed her bag and put a few things in it. Sweatpants, shorts, a T-shirt, her c.d. player her phone her wand and a few other things.  
  
She walked outside and started to walk towards Kagome's shrine while humming to herself. When she got there she was that Kagome was outside with a boy in red clothes. She started to walk up the stairs and saw them go into the well house. She looked at him just enough to notice something a little different then normal people. 'Dog ears, what's with the dog ears?' she wondered. She decided to go see what was going on and went to the well house.  
  
She walked into the well house and saw that both Kagome and the dogboy were gone. She started to walk down to the well when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and found Souta coming up to the well house. "Hey," he said. "You can't go in there. It's against the rules." She just looked back at him and went back down to the well.  
  
"Well Kagome came in here," she told him and looked back at him. He just looked a little scared. She put her bag on the side of the well and looked down. Then she said to Souta, "Who was the dogboy that was with Kagome?" Souta looked even more scared at that.  
  
"Well that's just...." but he didn't get to finish the statement because he went to walk down the stairs and fell. Ashley caught him before he hit the ground but when she did her bag fell down the well. "Thanks for catching me. Sorry about the bag."  
  
"No problem," Ashley said and looked back down the well at the bag. Then the looked over at Souta. "So are you going to go down there and get my bag for me?" she asked. She hadn't really expected him to do it she just wanted to see his reaction.  
  
"What you want me to go down into that spooky well. No way in not going down there." Ashley laughed at him and looked back down the well.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to make you go get it," she said to him with a little smile. She sat on the edge of the well and got ready to jump in. She looked down it one more time. 'It's a bit deeper then it looked before,' she thought to herself. 'Oh well.' She jumped down the well and expected to hit solid ground. However a blue light swallowed her. 'What the hell is going on here,' she thought to herself. She hit the solid ground on the other side of the well and looked around a little. She saw that her bag was next to her so she bent down and pulled out her wand. She put the bag on her shoulder and climbed out of the well. When she got to the top she could tell that she wasn't at the shrine anymore. She stuck her wand in her pocket and walked around a little. After a few minutes she looked at her watch and sighed. "Great now I'm going to miss the volleyball game."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how do you like it so far? I hope you did. And for the few people who did review thank you very much. I got a whole 3 people. That's so many (in case you cant tell I'm being sarcastic)  
  
Also, if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the story i'd be glad to hear them. I'm not saying I have writers block i'm just saying that i'm always open for suggestions.  
  
And remember I have my other stories "Family Ties" and "The Special Trip" so feel free to check them out.  
  
Oh yeah, and I thought I should point out that Ashley is an orphan and for those of you who are wondering you will find out what happened to her parents in a future chapter.  
  
So now I hope you liked it and please review. PLEASE PLEASE!!!. It would make me very happy. 


	3. ch 3 meating the gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the people in this except for Ashley.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Although not many people even noticed the story cries slightly O well I can handle it. Stops crying Well hope you like this one.  
  
The Foreign Exchange Student Ch. 3 meeting the gang  
  
Ashley started walking around a little while She saw a little village down the hill and decided to go and check it out. She put her wand away again because she didn't want to draw attention to it. She walked down the hill and into the village. A lot of people were staring at her but she couldn't figure out why.  
  
A little while into the village she saw a short old woman standing in front of her. She looked down at the woman and started. The woman stared right back. The woman was the first to talk. "What do you want with us?" she said to Ashley. "What are you? You have a strange power around you."  
  
"Wait a second. I don't want any trouble." Ashley said in response. She was getting a little nervous now. 'These people don't trust me I can sense it.' The old woman just looked at Ashley and then to one of the other villagers and nodded. At once about 5 people grabbed Ashley and tied her up. "Hey what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Go and find Inuyasha we will have him deal with her." The old woman told one of the villagers. They started to walk away and were looking for Inuyasha. A few minutes later a boy with all red on stood in front of Ashley. He looked familiar to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her with a stern look on her face. "The villagers said that you were threatening them." He stared at her and growled slightly. 'What is the strange power coming from her? I've never felt that kind of power before.'  
  
"What the hell?!?! I never threatened anyone. All I did was say that I didn't want any trouble, " Ashley practically yelled at him. Them she mumbled to herself "that's the last time I try to help out Kagome." Inuyasha was surprised at the comment. She obviously didn't know that he could hear her.  
  
"What did you say about Kagome?" He took a step forward and looked at her with a little confusion in his eyes. 'Did she say she was trying to help her? What does she need help for?'  
  
"Well, I was............Wait a second that's where I saw you before. You went with Kagome into the well house. I knew you looked familiar to me. I went to Kagome's to see if she was o.k. Because she said she couldn't go to the volleyball game," Ashley stared up at him and was trying to figure out if he believed her or not. He just looked at her for a minute then left very quickly. 'Where the hell did he go to?'  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome was sitting by the river with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. A villager had come to tell Inuyasha that someone was threatening the village. He told them to just wait there it wasn't going to be a big deal. So they were waiting. Finally Inuyasha shows up and goes straight for Kagome. "Hey Kagome the person that was threatening the village says that she knows you." Kagome looked up at him a little confused.  
  
"Really? Well what did she look like?"  
  
"Um, she had long hair that was a strange color. I haven't seen it before. She was wearing Short pants. They sorta looked like those shorts you showed me before." Kagome looked a little shocked. 'Oh my god, I think its Ashley.  
  
"Well Inuyasha can you take me to her?" She looked up at him. He nodded his head and bent down for her to climb on his back. They started running towards the village.  
  
Back with Ashley  
  
Ashley was sitting there just waiting. Wondering what was going to happen. She could easily get out of this but she didn't want to cause any trouble. She made up her mind that she wouldn't use her magic unless it was a life or death situation. She was sitting there and saw that Inuyasha was coming back. He landed in front of her and she saw Kagome climb off his back. "Kagome!"  
  
"O Ashley I'm so sorry this happened," Kagome said as she ran over to her friend and untied the binds. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked after getting Ashley totally untied. At that time more people landed in front of them. There was a girl, a monk and a little child. They were riding what looked like a giant cat.  
  
"Well I went to your house to see if you needed anything. While I was walking up the stairs I saw you go into the well house. I went and looked but you weren't there anymore. Souta came in and he fell and I caught him but my bag fell down the well. I jumped down to get it and ended up here," Ashley looked at Kagome clearly waiting for an explanation about what was going on.  
  
Kagome looked a little nervous and looked at Ashley. She started to explain exactly what happened on her trip and introduced everyone as they came into the story. "Well..." Kagome hesitated for a second; "If you want to you can come woth us. I don't think anyone will mind." Kagome looked over at the others. They all shook their heads showing that they didn't mind. Inuyasha on the other hand had some concerns.  
  
"Why should we bring her with us. She's just a weak human. She's just gonna get in my way."  
  
"I am not a 'weak human' as you call it."  
  
"Well then prove it," he said back to her. I look of triumph on hid face. 'There's no way she can prove it.'  
  
"O.K. I will," Ashley says as they all hear the roar of a demon from the distance.  
  
SO that's that. It's done faster then I thought it would be. O well I hope you likes it. So please review and tell me about it. I would really appreciate it if you do. 


	4. ch 4 proving herself

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha................ yet.  
  
Sorry for the long update but I got caught up in a bunch of different things. I was reading a book called Ink-heart and it took up my time. Darn thing made me miss Inuyasha Saturday night. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it.  
  


The Foreign Exchange Student Ch. 4 Proving herself  
  
Last time  
  
"Why should we bring her with us. She's just a weak human. She's just going to get in my way."  
  
"I am not a 'weak human' as you call it."  
  
"Well then prove it," he said back to her. I look of triumph on his face. 'There's no way she can prove it.'  
  
"O.K. I will," Ashley says as they all hear the roar of a demon from the distance.  
  
This time  
  
Everyone heard the roar and jumped up into a fighting stance. Inuyasha sniffed the air and started running towards the village with everyone hurrying off after him. "I can smell blood!!" He yelled as they ran to the village.  
  
When they got there they saw a giant demon standing by one of the huts. He looked like he was going to eat a child that was in his hands. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and swung it at him but the demon knocked it out of his hands before he got to strike.  
  
Sango pulled out her boomerang bone (sorry I don't know how to spell its real name.) and threw it at the demon. A strong wind picked it up and it was thrown back at Sango. It hit her hard and she was thrown back into Miroku. They both landed on the ground with a thud and were unconscious.  
  
Kagome pulled out an arrow and got it ready to shoot. The demon saw her and swung a hand at her. Inuyasha jumped in front of her to block the force from the blow. They were thrown backwards into a cliff face. Kagome hit her head-on the rock and was knocked out. So now all that was left was Ashley and Inuyasha (Shippo was off hiding and Kilala was well...away somewhere)  
  
Just then Kagura cane out of the shadows. She walked over to the demon and stood next to him. She then spoke to Inuyasha, "I see you have met my new brother. He will destroy you and all your friends to." She backed up a little and wove her fan in a circular motion. Strong winds came from nowhere. The winds were going in a circular motion and surrounding Inuyasha. They were so strong that he couldn't move. He was frozen in his place. Once he noticed this he started to curse at Kagura to let him go.  
  
Ashley looked around. She was the only one left. She stuck her hand in her pocket to get her wand. 'I can finish this easy with a simple charm,' she thought to herself. 'O shit,' she thought when she noticed that her wand was not there. 'It must still be in my bag.'  
  
Ashley god a little frightened and looked around for something to protect herself with. There was a sword on the ground one of the villagers had dropped. She looked back at the demon to see him coming towards her. He swiped his big, clawed hand towards her but she managed to dodge it. She rolled over by the sword and picked it up. It was a little heavy for her but she had no other choice.  
  
She stood and readied herself with the sword. The demon swiped at her again and she swung the sword hard. It cut his hand a little but didn't do much damage. He swiped again and this time he hit her into the same cliff face that Kagome was knocked out by. She managed to not pass out though. She got back up and got ready again. This time when the demon swung for her she was able to flip out of the way. 'Damn, I have to end this soon,' she thought to herself while she dodged another attack.  
  
This time when the demon lunged at her she jammed the sword through the roof of his mouth. Instantly she was covered in blood from the demon. She pulled the sword out of the demons mouth. When she pulled back one of the demons fangs got caught in her arm.  
  
She felt the fang but still bulled her arm out, fang and all. She sat down and dropped the sword. She saw the demon sway to a halt then fall on the ground not moving. She pulled the fang out of her arm with a little gasp of pain. She saw Kagura still standing there looking at her with curiosity. Kagura looked Ashley in the eye and said, "I don't know what you are but I will find out." She pulled her feather out of her hair and flew away.  
  
Ash soon as Kagura was gone Inuyasha was able to move again. He looked at Ashley for a second before running over to Kagome. He shook her gently to wake her. "Kagome, Kagome, please wake up." Kagome started to stir a little. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened?" she asked looking around. She could see Sango and Miroku starting to come to. Then she looked over at Ashley who had passed out. "O god what happened to her?" Kagome said and then pushed Inuyasha out of the way and went over to Ashley. She sat down next to her and looked at her arm where the demon's fang had been. "Inuyasha how did this happen to her?" She asked again.  
  
"She was fighting the demon and got hurt," Inuyasha said eventually. "I couldn't move. Kagura was here and had me in some kind of wind spell." He looked at Ashley was started to come round. She sat up and rubber her arm a little. "Are you o.k? Ashley?" Kagome asked her with a little hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I've had much worse." Kagome decided not to ask about when she had been hurt worse then this.  
  
"Well I still need to bandage that wound. It is deep," Kagome said while getting up and looking around a little. "O yeah my bag is back in the clearing. I will have to bandage it later." Ashley sighed and just nodded her head.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked over and Miroku talked to Inuyasha. "So does this mean that she has proven that she's not going to slow us down? She seems like good help to the group." Inuyasha just turned around muttering under his breath. "Yeah I guess so, but she batter stay useful."  
  
Ashley looked at Kagome and smiled. She was really happy for finally being accepted into a group of people. It had been so long since she had real friends.  
  
  
Well all done for now. Hope you people liked it. Tell me what you think bout it. (Hint: Review) And please tell me about any mistakes so I can fix them. Just mention them o.k. Don't make it a big deal.

O and sorry it's kinda short.

Anyway hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. ch 5 a little research

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I own Ashley and the story itself but that's about it.  
  
  
  
The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 5 A Little Research  
  
They all walked back to the camp so that Kagome could bandage Ashley's wound. She put on some peroxide to kill the germs and a nice tight bandage. After she was all bandaged up they started talking.  
  
After about 10 minutes of talking Ashley noticed that Miroku was a LOT closer to her then he was before. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do you want?" she asked him so he came over fully next to her.  
  
He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Will you bear my children?" She looked back in his eyes and smirked but hid it fast.  
  
"No, but we can have a lot of fun practicing," she told him (OO) Then she punched him HARD in the face. "As if, come on does that ever work?" Miroku was knocked out in front of her so she moved away towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome was laughing because she caught the 'as if' in there and knew that she wasn't really going to do anything with him. But Sango and Inuyasha were both looking at her with a confused expression on their faces clearly not sure if Ashley was serious or not. Ashley noticed this and laughed, "In case you couldn't tell I was joking." Sango and Inuyasha looked relieved after they heard that. "What is with him anyway?"  
  
Kagome told her, "The demon Naraku put a curse on his family so he has a wind-tunnel in his hand. He wants someone to have his children so they can fight Naraku if he fails." Ashley just looked at her "Oh right I remember that now." Kagome and the others went on talking about other things but Ashley wasn't listening very much. 'Naraku, Naraku, where have I heard that name before?' Ashley thought to herself. 'I know now, I read about him for History of Magic class. He was a very powerful demon. It had in there if he was defeated or not but I can't remember.' Ashley looked up and noticed that everyone else was getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
Ashley got out her sleeping bag and crawled in it. Everyone else was asleep around the fire but Inuyasha was up in the tree and Ashley could feel that he was watching her. "I don't know what you are but I know you aren't normal," he told her. She sat up and looked over at him.  
  
"What I am in none of your business." She said and it confirmed to Inuyasha that she was different then the others. "I will be keeping an eye on you all the time the others seem to trust you but not me." He said and turned over in his tree to go to sleep.  
  
"Really? You are going to be keeping an eye on me. It seems to me like you are keeping two eyes on Kagome. Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at her." She lay down and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Ashley woke up before everyone else to do a little research. She snuck into a clearing not o far away and pulled out her wand. With a flick of her wand she had a big book in front of her. She opened it to the back of the book to look up Naraku in the index. She found it and quickly flipped to the right page and started to read.  
  
"The demon Naraku was feared by all in his time. There were only 4 humans 3 demons and 1 half-demon who even stood up to him. For the longest time nobody could figure out how to defeat him. Finally he was defeated by..." But she stopped reading because she could hear Kagome calling her and coming towards her.  
  
Quickly she flicked her wand again to make the book disappear. And she did it just in time. As soon as she hid her wand again Kagome came into the clearing. Ashley looked up at her while Kagome just looked at Ashley really confused at why she was sitting in a clearing all by herself. Ashley spoke up first. "I know you are wondering why I am sitting here. I was walking and sat down to pick clovers." She waved her hand over the ground where there were now many little green clovers on the ground. (A.N. Ashley used magic to put them there so she had an excuse for being on the ground.)  
  
Kagome just smiled at her. "Come on breakfast is almost ready," Kagome told her so they went back to the camp and sat down to eat breakfast. Again everyone started to talk about many different things and somehow the subject got turned to Kagome's family. She told them all about how her father died when she was little. Inuyasha didn't seem to think that was a big deal.  
  
"Come on Kagome it's not like it was a big deal. I mean my family has always been messed up." Ashley was getting angry with this. "You think you are the only one who can have problems in your life. Look at everyone here. They all had problems. At least your mother laved you. Mine left me to die when I was 3 days old," She said to him with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Everyone looked at her with curiosity on his or her face. "What did you just say?" Kagome asked her quietly. Ashley looked at her. 'I might as well tell them now and just get it over with,' She thought to herself.  
  
"My mom left me at a campground when I was 3 days old. My father had left when he found out that my mom was pregnant. He didn't want a child so he left." Ashley told them. She could tell that everyone wanted to hear more of the story so she took a deep breath and told them all about what had happened while she was young.  
  
  
OK that chapter is all done with. It was kind of short but I didn't want to get into the history until the next chapter. And thanks to Jade and TisSexyQueen04 for the reviews. There would be no more chapters if it weren't for them. So now unless you want me to threaten you again with discontinuing the story u better review. Come on now it's not that hard to do. THere's a little button

Right

Down

There

...

..

.


	6. ch 6 telling her past

Well hello there nice people. Welcome back to my beautiful story. Ok not beautiful but O well. I do not own Inuyasha and co. I own Ashley and the plot but that's about it.

O and in this chapter you will learn a lot about Ashley's past and there will be a bunch of flashbacks but please bear with me. It is easier to explain everything with the flashbacks. So now on with the story.

* * *

The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 6 Telling Her Past

Last Time

"My mom left me at a campground when I was 3 days old. My father had left when he found out that my mom was pregnant. He didn't want a child so he left." Ashley told them. She could tell that everyone wanted to hear more of the story so she took a deep breath and told them all about what had happened while she was young.

This Time

"When I was born my mother hated me because I reminded her of my father," Ashley Started. "He left her when he found out she was pregnant. But my mom still loved him very much and blamed me for him leaving her."

"After I was born I was hit a lot even though I was very small. And then one day my mom just decided she didn't want me any more." Ashley stopped for a minute as she thought about what happened. (A.N. she's a witch so...she can remember better...that's my excuse)

_Flashback_

_Ashley is a little 3-day-old baby. And is in a small basket with her mother driving in the car. It is a busy street and Ashley started to cry because she was scared. Her mother turned around and yelled at Ashley to shut up._

_A few minutes later her mother pulled out of the city and into a woodland area. She pulled up the car next to a camper that was on the edge of huge campground. Quietly she took Ashley out of the back seat and set her down on the ground. She muttered "good riddance to you," got back in the car, and drove away._

_End Flashback_

Everyone stared at her waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and kept going, "Well the next morning the people who were living in the camper found me outside. They were both elderly people so they couldn't take care of me. They took me to the orphanage to live. It was always really cold there. I can remember it to well. Sleeping on the floor, freezing all night."

_Flashback 2_

_Ashley is not about 4 and is sitting in a corner of her room crying. It is a cold December night, December 25th to be exact. Christmas day, but Ashley doesn't have anything to be happy about. She is freezing, has no presents, no one to care for her, and no one for her to care about._

_Ms. Taylor, the evil orphanage leader, comes into the room and sees Ashley crying. She goes over to Ashley and tells her, "Get up you useless orphan, this place isn't going to clean itself. Go help the others." So Ashley gets up and walks into the other room with the other 15 orphans in there and starts cleaning. 2 Hours later she goes back to her room and sits back down in the corner. She starts to cry again, and cries herself to sleep._

_End Flashback2_

"Anyway," Ashley continued, "When I was about 6 I was adopted. I was so happy, but it didn't last long." Ashley stopped to look around at everyone. Kagome looked as if she was close to tears. Inuyasha was actually showing some emotion and looked sad. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other holding hands, both with that same look of pity on their face. Shippo was sitting in Kagome's lap with a single tear falling from his eye.

They all looked at Ashley while she paused. They could tell this was a difficult thing for her to do. It must be tearing her up inside. "How about I start some food while you finish your story," Kagome said cheerfully. Ashley smiled and nodded, everyone else nodded also so Kagome started the food and Ashley continued telling the story.

"A few months after I was adopted papa, I can't remember his real name but Papa was what I called him, started to drink a lot. He died in a car crash and left mama and me alone. But because of papa dying mama was really depressed. She took care of me the best she could but just couldn't do it by herself. She started drinking to and she eventually killed herself...but no one ever told me exactly how. All they would say was that she killed herself, nothing else. So I was sent back to the orphanage."

Kagome looked up from where she was, the food was done and she started to pass it out to everyone, 'she lost 2 sets of parents, and she wasn't even 7 yet.' Kagome sighed and looked at Ashley telling her silently to keep going, she did. "I was at that orphanage for about a month and they put me somewhere else. They kept switching me to different places. I never stayed in one place for more then a few months. It was terrible, I had very few friends, and the ones I managed to make I had to leave again after a while. So I started shutting myself off from everyone, keeping to myself and not wanting friends. It just hurt to much to have to leave them behind..."

"Well about a year ago I saw an add online for a foreign exchange program. So I signed up, all I had to do was fill out this form and tell why I should be chosen. All I said was that I am an orphan and have never felt like part of a real family. Well I suppose they liked my submission because next thing I know, I'm on a plane to Tokyo. And that's how I ended up here."

Everyone sat in silence and finished eating, not knowing what to say. Kagome spoke softly, "So is that why you were so happy to make good friends at school? Because you never had one." Ashley looked at her and then looked down at the ground, she nodded her head not looking up at anyone.

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore," Miroku said. The rest of the people looked over at him to see what he was going to say. "Now you have us to, I have only known you for a few days but you are already one of my really good friends. And I'm sure everyone else feels the same way...even Inuyasha even though he may not admit it." Ashley looked at him and smiled while everyone else nodded, except Inuyasha. He didn't do anything but look at Ashley for a minute before he spoke, "I guess your right Miroku. She has spunk and I like that...I suppose."

Ashley looked over at Inuyasha and smiled her biggest smile ever. She knew that he was just putting u with her now because he knows how she felt. Alone in the world, cold and scared with no real friends with you. But no matter the reason Ashley was glad for it.

Later that night she was laying in her sleeping bag, thinking. 'I wonder if I can tell them about my powers. They are all...different, but I don't know yet. I just made the best friends I will ever have, and I don't want to lose them. But on the other hand, if I tell them now and they do leave, it will hurt less because I haven't gotten attached to them yet. What should I do now?' Ashley fell asleep while she was thinking about it, not worrying about it until the next day.

* * *

O.K. now that's over. I hope you all enjoyed it; it should have explained a lot more about Ashley and her past. Just for those of you who were curious about it. And think you to anyone who reviewed to the last chapter. So now you must go and review to this chapter. The more reviews, the faster I update. 


	7. ch 7 finding a hippogriff

Hey and welcome back. I am sorry that it took so long to update. I was trying to finish my other story The Special Trip and now it is done. So you can go read that one to. But now I have more time for this and my other fic. So no I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ashley. She is me I am her.... with a few changes. But o well enjoy.

* * *

The Foreign exchange student

Ch. 7 Finding a Hippogriff

When everyone woke up the next morning the first thing they saw was a blue swirl coming their way. Ashley was confused but everyone else had a look on their face saying that they were dreading who or what was coming, but they were not threatened by it so she wasn't going to make a big deal.

When the whirlwind got closer she could see something inside of it. A few seconds and it was right in front of her, the wind disintegrated and a demon jumped out of it. She could tell it was a demon clearly because of the tail, not to mention that she could sense it.

The demon went straight over to Kagome and took her hands in his. "Hello my Kagome how are you doing? I hope mutface is treating you right."

Kagome looked a little uncomfortable, pulled her hands out of his and said, "I am doing fine Koga, Inuyasha is treating me fine don't worry." He seemed to think it was a good enough answer and said, "I need your help Kagome. There are demons in my territory, but I can't sense demons there, they don't harm anything so I haven't killed them but I need you to help me find out what is up with them."

Kagome looked in shock, 'did he just ask for help?' "Well Kouga I will help you if the others can come along to. I'm glad you asked this time and didn't kidnap me." Kouga smiled nervously remembering the first time he had ever really talked with Kagome. "Ok Kagome you have a deal. Your weak friends can come to."

Inuyasha, Sango Miroku and Ashley all glared at him when he said "weak friends." "Watch your mouth you stupid wolf," Ashley said.

That brought his attention to her for the first time. He growled at her but before he could do anything Kagome said, "Koga this is Ashley she is a good friend of mine from where I live. She will be with us to so don't start any fights." Koga looked over at Kagome and nodded.

'Well,' Ashley thought. 'He may be a jerk but he's a hot jerk. For a demon that is'

Everyone packed up their supplies and followed Koga to the place where these "demons" were. It took about 2 hours to walk there but it was an easy walk, no climbing mountains or anything like that. When they got there Ashley knew instantly why Koga couldn't sense these demons, they weren't demons. They were hippogriffs, half horse half eagle. 'I knew hippogriffs were old but I never expected to see one here.'

They walked just close enough to see one of the hippogriffs. Koga started to explain, "They are vicious sometimes, look at them the wrong way and you can get your arm torn off." Kagome didn't like the thought of that.

"Inuyasha, can you sense anything demonic about them?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at him and he shook his head. "No, they don't have any demonic scent but what are they?"

Sango said, "I don't sense anything either, and I have never seen anything like them." "Yes, true neither have I," Miroku added.

"So how do we get ride of them?" Kagome asked.

Koga shook his head and said, "I don't know we could just kill the ugly brute." When Koga said that the animal looked up at him with a death glare. Everyone stared right back at it except Ashley. After a few seconds the hippogriff started to charge towards Koga. He jumped out of the way easily but he was in front of Kagome when he jumped so the animal went towards her.

As soon as Ashley noticed that she yelled, "He's sorry." As loud as she could. That made the animal skit to a halt and look at Ashley. Kagome looked at Ashley grateful that she had stopped it but was not sure how she knew to simply say sorry.

"Why did he charge at me?" Koga asked out loud, not to anyone specifically.

"It's because you called him an ugly brute." Ashley said. "You couldn't sense any demon in this area because he is not a demon, he is a hippogriff. Hippogriffs are very proud animals. You can't insult them and if you make eye contact you can't blink, they don't trust you when you blink to much."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "Well then if it is an animal there is a way to tame it. How are you supposed to do that?" Inuyasha said to her.

Ashley smiled at him and said, "just like this." She walked over to the hippogriff and stopped when she was only about six feet away from it. "Don't go near it," Sango said when Ashley walked past her.

Ashley stood there and looked straight into the hippogriffs eyes. 'This can't be true, I don't smell any fear from her. How can she not be scared of that thing?' Inuyasha thought. 'She must have done this before but where?'

Slowly Ashley bowed into a deep bow, exposing the back of her neck to the animal, something that everyone noticed and thought was incredibly stupid. She stood up again, and looked into the hippogriffs eyes again.

It was as if time froze. Everyone was holding their breath as they watched Ashley and the hippogriff. 10 seconds.... 11.... 12.... nobody moved until slowly the hippogriff bowed to Ashley. Everyone started in shock as Ashley smiled and walked right up to the hippogriff and started to pat him on the beak. He closed his eyes and nudged Ashley in the stomach, which made Ashley laugh.

"Where did you learn that?" Kagome asked her. "I learned it at my old school. One of my friends loved different kinds of old creatures and told me all about Hippogriffs." Ashley went to the side of the hippogriff and to prove that he was now safe she climbed onto his back.

The shocked looks on everyone's faces made her laugh. "So does this mean the hippogriff stays with us from now on?" Shippo asked. Everyone looked at Inuyasha because he was clearly the one Shippo was asking.

"I don't give a shit as long as I don't have to hunt for the damn thing," Inuyasha said. Koga was however looking at Ashley with question in his eyes. 'What is that power I can sense around her? It is not demonic...or miko powers. So what is it?'

"We need to get the rest if the jewel shards soon Inuyasha, why don't we invite Koga to help us?" Kagome said, knowing it was going to cause trouble but they did need more help and she could feel something coming and she didn't like it. All the others looked from Kagome to Koga and them to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just sighed and said, "Whatever if you want him to come."

Ashley could tell there was something bigger then just not wanting Koga to come with for Inuyasha and she thought she knew what it was, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. They all started on their journey again, Shippo was riding on the hippogriff with Ashley. Sango and Miroku on Kilala, Koga was running ahead, and Inuyasha was carrying Kagome.

It was all going good and calm for now except one thing. Ashley was starting to get nervous, 'I was signed up for a 6 week program. I was at school for 4 and now here for a week. I only have one week left and I have to go back to America. What am I supposed to tell the others when I have to leave?'

* * *

OK that's all over. Not much to say here, except I am sad because no one ever reviews for this story. Last chapter was just Kristin and I make her review. So please make me happy and review.


	8. ch 8 the patronus

Hey people, welcome back. I hope you like this next chapter. Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha, hogwarts, dementors, or any of that stuff,but I do own Ashley. Thats about it.

* * *

The foreign exchange student  
Ch. 8 the patronus

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang all headed towards a spot where they heard that a shard was nearby. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were on Kilala, Ashley was riding on the hippogriff with Shippo next to her, and Koga was running by himself after all of them. "How much longer till we get there?" Shippo started to whine. "I'm getting tired of sitting on here." Ashley laughed and said, "don't worry it shouldn't be much longer." Slowly it started to get really cold, the closer they got the colder it got. 'What is making it so cold.' Ashley thought.

Everyone could see the village and they all landed inside of it, wondering the same thing. "Why is it so cold?" All of them stood there, they could all sense something coming. Slowly something stirred from inside the building near them. "What could that be?" a little voice said from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Mioga how long have you been here?" Kagome asked. "It doesn't matter but I really don't like the feeling of things around here."

All at once they all were thrown to the ground because of the pain in their heads. It was beyond painful and all they could see were memories, memories of something that had happened in the past. But then just as soon as it started it stopped. They all looked up and saw that Kagome had put up a barrier and was keeping something away from the rest of them. "Those are dementors," Mioga said. "What are we going to do? There is only one way to kill a dementor and that is with a pure patronus. But only the most powerful witch or wizard can produce one." 'Oh great now what do I do?' Ashley asked herself.

Slowly the dementors were getting closer and closer, the barrier was staring to weaken. Ashley had to make up her mind fast. "I can take care of them no problem," Inuyasha said while he stood up to take out the Tetsusaiga. "No master Inuyasha don't do it. Not only will it break the barrier we have around us, but the dementors will just absorb the energy and become even stronger." Inuyasha growled down at Mioga, "Then what are we supposed to do?" Just as he finished asking the barrier faltered and broke. Kagome was on the ground unconscious.

Everyone stood up with their backs facing each other, "Why can't I see anything?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean you can see anything?" Miroku said.

"I mean exactly that, I can't see any dementor or whatever is there, and I would like to know why." Ashley hesitated a second before answering. "It's because dementors are magical creatures. Miroku can see them because he is a monk and has those powers, same with Kagome and her priestess powers. The rest are demons so they have demon powers to show them the dementors." They all looked at her with question.

"How the hell do you know that?" Koga said while he was getting ready to attack them if they got any closer. Ashley didn't answer though. All at once the dementors took a deep breath, sucking the happiness out of the air. Everyone fell down again holding their head. Ashley was working on weather she should summon the patronus or not. She could barely see because of how much her head hurt but she still could. All of her friends were on the ground rolling with pain. She couldn't take it any more, she had to do something.

She could see a dementor coming up next to Inuyasha. The dementor bent down and picked him up by his shirt and held him up still sucking on the sir. Sango was screaming for Inuyasha but he seemed to be unconscious as well as Kagome. 'This is it, if I don't then Inuyasha will die,' Ashley thought to herself. She reached in her bag and pulled out her wand. She pointed it straight at Inuyasha and the dementor before shouting, "Expecto patronum!" The tip of her wand erupted with a bright light as a pure white wolf came out of the end. The wolf ran straight for Inuyasha and the dementor that was holding him. The dementor instantly dropped Inuyasha and ran away. The wolf patronus started to circle the others while driving off the other dementors.

As soon as the dementors were all gone Ashley collapsed onto the ground. Everyone looked between the patronus and Ashley for a few seconds before it flickered and disappeared. Ashley was sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath, no matter how much she did a patronus it still took a lot of her energy out of her. "I knew there was something strange about your sent," Koga said as he went over next to Ashley. "You're a witch aren't you? There is no other was for you to have driven off those things just now." Ashley looked at him and then to the other people around him and nodded.

"I have been training at school for years now, I go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," she told them.

"Why didn't you just tell us that to begin with?" Kagome asked, having woke up while Ashley was driving away the dementors.

"I was well…. Scared I suppose. Every other time someone found out they would not talk to me any more, that's why I moved so much while I was younger. Sometimes I couldn't control my powers and I would blow up a window or something."

They all looked at her and Mioga said, "But what does the wolf have to do with you?" Everyone else looked at him strangely so he explained what he was talking about. "When a witch or wizard can actually produce a patronus it takes the form of something that has significance in that persons life. I was merely trying to figure out how wolves are significant to Ashley."

Ashley looked at them and said, "I don't really know that. I knew they were significant some how but I haven't figured out how yet. All I can think of is that I am an animagus and that's my other form."

"Animagus?" Sango asked.

"It's when a witch or wizard can transform into an animal," Miroku said. Ashley nodded to show that he was right.

"That's in possible, no one can transform into an animal unless they are a demon and transforming into their true form," Koga said.

"Yes they can and I can prove it," Ashley said. She stood up and closed her eyes for a second before she transformed into a wolf. She stayed in that form for only a minute before changing back. "See I told you. I can stay in that form as long as I want as log as I'm not force fed the potion to reverse transformations." Ashley sat back down, feeling very weak from having used so much power so fast. Koga came up behind her and sat behind her giving her back support. Everyone looked at him because they didn't know why he would do something like that.

"What are you looking at me like that for? She DID just save all of our lives," he said. Ashley smiled at him and fell asleep leaning on him for support. 'Maybe she isn't as useless as I thought,' he thought to himself as he watched her sleep.

* * *

Ok all done with that chapter. Hope you all liked it. I will admit I have a little thing for Koga and well maybe just maybe that thing transferred to my character… what would you think about that? Now go and review and tell me what you think. 


	9. ch 9 back home?

Hello everyone. Thank you to the people who reviewed to the last chapter. It is greatly appreciated. Now on with the next chapter.

* * *

The Foreign exchange student

Ch 9 back home?

While Ashley rested against Koga everyone else talked. "So Kagome where is the jewel shard you felt earlier?" Sango asked her. Kagome just shook her head. "I don't know, when the dementors left the jewel went with it."

"So that means we have to find them so we can get the jewel. If it effected us that much think of how it effects other people," Miroku said. He was worn out but still managed to be his normal self because a second later there was a loud SMACK and he was on the ground with a red hand print on his face and Sango standing near him.

"Wait a minute, what exactly were those dementors doing? What made them have an effect like that on us?" Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder. Nobody knew the answer so they all looked at Mioga.

"I'm sorry but all I know is that they are dementors. I don't know much other then what I told you already," he said with a disappointed look on his own face.

"Dementors feed off the happiness of people and demons," Ashley said, having woke up again while the other people were talking. They all looked at her for her to explain more. "A dementor feeds off the happy emotions of people. They leave you with the worst memories of your life. The only way to defeat them is a patronus."

"I can't help but wonder, what would happen if someone were exposed to the dementor for a long period of time. We all were exposed for only a few minutes. But even after that Koga and Inuyasha were both unconscious. What happens if they stay around longer?" Miroku said looking at Ashley for answers.

"If you are around them long enough then they will eventually turn you into nothing more then what they are. Under the hood is a mouth, that's about all. When a dementor wants to use its biggest power it lowers the hood and gives the person a kiss as it is called. It attaches its mouth to yours and sucks your soul out of it."

They all looked pretty scared at this but hid it quickly. "So these are very formidable creatures we are dealing with. How did the dementor get the jewel shards?" Miroku asked while looking around to see if anyone had any ideas.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said simply.

"Why would Naraku give the dementors jewel shards?" Kagome asked him.

"Because they suck out souls. Did you notice how the dementor came and was lifting me up to him mouth like that?" Inuyasha answered looking at Kagome. She just nodded but didn't totally understand.

"It's like when Kanna used her mirror to take souls. When the souls are gone Kagura can control them. Kanna's mirror can only hold so much so he must have gotten help from the dementors," Inuyasha explained.

They all looked at him in shock, "wow Inuyasha. That was good you actually thought up that on your own?" Sango asked. Inuyasha huffed and turned away.

Kagome laughed lightly and got up to follow Inuyasha making sure he was not going to go after then on his own. Ashley stood up also she was still weak from using her powers so much but she wasn't going to complain. The rest of them had fully recovered because they didn't have any injuries.

"So are we going to go or not?" Ashley asked them while they watched her get up. Freedom (what Ashley named the hippogriff) came over next to her and she climbed on his back. She was a little dizzy but she was able to hold on enough for them to go on with the search.

"Are you sure you can go already?? I think you could use some more rest before we do anything," Sango said. And besides, if you don't have any energy you won't be able to kill the dementors."

Ashley turned to her and said, "I will be regaining my strength as we go, and a patronus doesn't kill the dementors it just drives them away. I don't know the spell for killing them. That one is even harder then the patronus." They just shrugged and got up to go. Sango and Miroku got on Kilala and Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder. As soon as they started to go Ashley dog a dizzy spell and lost her balance. She almost fell off but Koga caught her before she did.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Miroku asked her. She shot him a glare but didn't say anything. Koga pushed her back on freedom and climbed on behind her to hold her on. Again everyone was surprised be he ignored the looks they were giving him and said, "come on we can go now I won't let her fall. I am only doing this as repayment for her saving my life."

They all just nodded and went on but Ashley felt a little disappointment for some reason and she wasn't sure why. They rode off to find Inuyasha and Kagome to see what was going on with them. It only took a few minutes for them to find the others and they started off to look for the dementors.

Before long night had fallen and everyone was tired. Ashley had fallen asleep again leaning on Koga for support. They all decided to make camp for the night and landed in a small clearing in the forest. Koga gently took Ashley off of freedom's back and put her on the ground. He took a sleeping bag and unrolled it before putting her inside of it. Again he got looks of confusion but he didn't care. He was just repaying his debt…. Right?

Once everyone else settled down and went to sleep Ashley woke up. She woke up just as Inuyasha fell asleep in the tree. She quietly got out of her sleeping bad and stood up. There was a lake nearby so she went over to it. She sat down on the bank and watched the water. 'I will have to go really soon. 6 weeks went by a LOT faster then I thought it would. I don't want to go back but I will get in a lot of trouble if I don't.'

Slowly she turned her body so that she was sitting so her fingers could reach the water. She ran her fingers through the water humming to her self.

'How do you get that lonely,

How do you hurt that bad,

To make you make the call

That havin no life at all

Is better then the life that you have.

How do you feel so empty?

You want to let it all go

How do you get that lonely?

And nobody knows

After a few minutes she heard something rustle in the bushes behind her. She stood up fast and looked to see what it was. A second later she saw Kagome push her way through the bush and she let out a sigh of relief.

Kagome smiled and went over to Ashley, "Are you ok? I woke up and you were gone." Ashley smiled and nodded before sitting down again. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much just…" Ashley looked over at Kagome before finishing. "I signed up for a 6 week exchange program. It was the shortest one and the only one the orphanage would let me take." Kagome looked confused so Ashley continued. "I was at school for 4 weeks, then here for 1. That's 5 weeks, I only have one left and I have to go back."

Kagome had a look of shock on her face. "Oh I get it now… Well I don't know what to tell you Ash." Ashley looked back at the water thinking.

'I don't want to go back, I was always so happy here. That never happens back there, all I ever do I sit and freeze and get blamed for everything that goes wrong. And even more I won't be able to see my friends… especially Koga. WHOA where did that come from?'

Ashley snapped back to reality when Kagome called her name, "We can go tomorrow and check in at home. Then you can find out what is going to happen ok?" Kagome said smiling at Ashley.

Ashley smiled again and said, "Yeah that will work." They both got up and walked back to the camp. They went back to sleep both thinking about tomorrow and what would happen if Ashley had to go back to America…

* * *

OK all done with that chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you to the people who reviewed. I just have one problem. There was a story I was reading and it was called "the 5th son" At least that's what I thought. The computer froze before I got to put it on my favorites list so I lost it…. If anyone knows where it is and can send me a link I would REALLY appreciate it.

So now all done go and REVIEW!!!


	10. ch 10 what?

Hello everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update! I am so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry! I was really busy then I was stuck so yea…sorry again so lets now stall any more and start…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha but I own ASHLEY!

* * *

The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 10 What?

The next day when everyone woke up Kagome told the others about Ashley having to go back home for a while. "She needs to go check in at home because they don't know anything about this. I need to get supplies also you know. We are almost out of ramen," she argued to Inuyasha. They were all watching how this was going with mild entertainment. They were going to start more arguing before Ashley stepped in.

"Ok I don't really care what you say Inuyasha. I have to go and I am gonna go weather you like it or not." She said to him while she got up and got her things together so she could go. Today she had on a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top with a big red heart on it. Inuyasha growled something about her being a bitch but didn't argue any more. "Ok bye…I will see you all later…. hopefully."

Koga stopped her before she got anywhere, "What do you mean hopefully?"

Ashley looked at him for a few seconds before answering him. "I am supposed to go home to America tomorrow. So, unless something big happens, I don't think I will be able to come back." They all looked shocked but didn't know what to say to it.

"Why do you have to go back so soon, you have only been here for a few days?" Sango asked her.

"Well normally the exchange program in 6 months but the orphanage would only allow 6 weeks…" Ashley looked away and started to try and leave again, she hated the long goodbyes but Koga stopped her again.

"What about the hippogriff?" Shippo asked her and she looked over at Freedom and back at Shippo. "You can take care of him for me can't you?" Shippo looked happy that she trusted him with it and nodded definitely. "I really need to go now," Ashley said and she walked away, this time Koga let her go. She kept walking and no one followed her. It made her feel really bad, that they really didn't care if she was gone or not but she kept going.

When she was far enough so the others couldn't see her anymore she pulled out her wand and disappeared… only to appear a few seconds later right next to the well.

Back with the Gang

Kagome looked at the others, "She has to go but should we really let her go by herself?" They all looked at each other. "Well?"

Inuyasha signed and said, "We probably should go after her, she can't have gotten to far alone. Besides, Koga needs to protect his new woman." He looked over at Koga with a smirk and Koga growled back at him.

"She is not my woman mutt face Kagome is remember?" Koga snapped back at him but he walked away in the direction that Ashley had gone.

"Where did she go?" Sango said when they walked for a while and didn't see her. They all shrugged and continued on their way.

"Her scent just…disappeared." Inuyasha said after a while. Koga nodded in agreement and they started walking a little faster, wondering what could have happened, a few hours later when they got to the well. "Ok now her scent is back. What happened?"

"I don't know Inuyasha but I am going to go and see what is going on with her," Kagome answered and she jumped in the well before anyone could say anything.

Back with Ashley

Ashley was at home and was getting her stuff together. There was a message on the phone when she got there that she would be leaving in 3 days. Somehow the amount of stuff she owned doubled while she was here. Her "dad" was in the next room taking on the phone about something, he was talking low and she couldn't hear him at all. The more she packed the sadder she felt, she didn't want to go back to America, this was the closest to a home she ever had.

As she finished packing, leaving just enough clothes out for the rest of the stay her eyes started filling up with tears. 'Now I have to go back o that dump. I never should have taken the program… I should have just stayed there and wondered what it would be like to have real friends and a real family…' when she looked up her "dad" was standing in the doorway.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, looking into her eyes. She just nodded and sat down on the bed. He went over and sat next to her, his short silver hair capturing the sunlight while he moved. "Are you sure?"

This time she shook her head, "No, I don't want to go back to America, but I have to. This place has been more of a home then I have ever had…I really don't want to leave." Ashley felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Jake without saying anything else, she didn't want him to feel guilty about sending her back… When she looked at him she saw that he was smiling, something that she had only seen him do a couple times since she was here.

"You don't have to go. I called the orphanage earlier and they sent the papers for adoption. That is if you want to stay with me," he told her while her eyes got wide.

"Are you serious?" She asked him, hardly being able to believe it. He nodded and she smiled at him. She threw herself at him and hugged him, "thank you thank you so much!" He laughed a little, again something very rare for him and hugged her back momentarily.

Jake broke the hug a few seconds later and he stood up, "I have to go finalize some things. Why don't you go back and see my…. I mean Kagome and your other friends from the last few days." He walked out of the door before Ashley got to say anything. 'I wonder why he didn't say anything about me being gone for the week.' Ashley thought to herself as she got her small bag and put some things in it.

Just as she was thinking about where she was going to go she heard a knock on the door. When she went open it she saw that Kagome was there. "What are you doing here?" Ashley asked her, surprised at seeing her.

"I wanted to make sure that you got home safe. You never know what will happen when you are alone in that woods," Kagome replied with a smile on her face. Ashley smiled back and they went outside. 'Why do I sense a demon here?' Kagome though to herself as they walked down the street.

"Guess what Kagome," Ashley said excitedly to her with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"I GET TO STAY HERE!"

* * *

OK all done with that hope you liked it. I am again sorry that it took so long to update but I was stuck. Now did anyone catch the hint in that chapter? The foreshadow of something else? Well there was one so if u didn't catch it then go look back and see.

Well now you must REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update.


	11. ch 11 finalizations

Hello welcome back to another chapter of my wonderful story! Lol ok it's not wonderful but o well. I own Ashley ha ha ha ha! She is me I am her... in a way so ha!

* * *

The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 11 finalizations

Kagome and Ashley ran back to Kagome's house and told her mom about what happened. "Well Ashley is going to stay now, her 'dad' for the program is going to adopt her!" Kagome explained to her mom.

"So is she going to be helping you out in the past too?" She asked them.

"Yea if she wants to," Kagome answered and looked at Ashley who nodded.

"Only…there was something strange… when I went back home Jake didn't ask me about what happened or where I was while I was gone…I think that is a little strange don't you?" Ashley asked Kagome. Kagome nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well I will go back and tell the others what is going on, there were all worried that you wouldn't be coming back." Kagome told her and stood up, walking towards the shrine.

"Well I have to go back home and finish up some things with my new 'dad' come on over when u get back ok?" Ashley said as she walked down the steps.

Ashley went back home and she went over to Jake. Before she got to say anything he started talking. "We have to go to court tomorrow so that the judge can decide finally if you can stay with me or not. We have to have a witness that can state that I don't beat you or anything."

Ashley laughed and said, "Ok I will have Kagome come with us when we go tomorrow. What time tomorrow will it be?"

"7:00 in the morning."

"What? That's when we have to get up right not when we have to be there."

"When we have to be there," Jake said with a small smile and a light chuckle. Ashley pouted and went into her room to wait for Kagome to get there.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ashley ran to open it. Kagome was standing there with a smile on her face. "Hey Ash."

"Hey Kagome come on in." Ashley told her and stepped to the side so that Kagome could get inside. "There is one thing I have to ask you though Kagome. Tomorrow morning I have to go to court with Jake and I am supposed to bring a witness with to say that he treats me right and all that stuff. Completely stupid I know but will you some with?"

"Sure I will," Kagome said happily as she went inside the house. Ashley led her into the kitchen where Jake was sitting and Kagome froze as she went into the room. 'It can't be him…' she thought as she looked at Ashley to see what was going to happen next.

"Hey Jake, this is Kagome. She is going to come with us tomorrow to the court thing," Ashley told him and he nodded in response. "We are just gonna be in my room ok?"

Ashley and Kagome went to her room and sat down on her bed. "Not a really big room but it is a LOT better then when I was at the orphanage."

"Ashley what do you know about Jake?" Kagome asked her and Ashley looked at her funny.

"Not much I suppose. All I know is that he used to have a daughter but she died a while ago. That and his wife was killed too. I suppose he hasn't had a very good life but…"Ashley trailed off, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

A few hours later Kagome went home so she could sleep. The next morning she went back to Ashley's house and they went to the court. By the end of the day Ashley officially had a new father and a place to calla real home.

* * *

Ok sorry I know it is short and boring I am sorry. It had to be done though, and I didn't write the whole court thing because it would have just made this chapter long and boring and that is even worse. So I will get back to the good stuff next chapter. Please review! 


	12. ch 12 A few questions

Hey there, sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy… sorry. Well now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own ASHLEY! Ha ha ha!

* * *

The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 12 A few questions

The nigh after they got back from court was not a very exciting one. Kagome went home to get a good nights rest, as long as she was in her time she was going to take advantage of it. Ashley stayed in her room and thought about a lot of different things. Mainly why Kagome seemed to be so jumpy around Jake. 'I wonder if she knows him somehow. I think that he said he lived here his whole life so maybe she does know him somehow…' Ashley was sick of it going through her head so she decided to go and ask Jake about it.

She got out of the bed and went into the living room. He was sitting on a chair in front of the T.V. When Ashley came into the room Jake looked at her, almost like expecting her to come. "Hey Jake can I ask you something?" Ashley said to him as she sat down in a chair next to him.

"You just have, but you can ask something else if you wish," Jake said with a smile. Ashley smiled back at him cause she could tell he was teasing her. "Well do you know Kagome from somewhere? Because when she came here earlier she was kind of surprised to see you."

Jake looked at her for a second before answering her, "Yes I do know her. I see her… around sometimes."

"Oh ok… and I have one more question, if you don't mind answering it." Ashley said and she waited for his nod to continue. "How did your wife and daughter die?" Jake went stiff; Ashley could tell she had hit something that he was not really comfortable discussing so she added quickly, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it is alright. I knew you would ask eventually. I am actually surprised you didn't ask sooner then this." Jake hesitated for a second before getting into the story. "A long time ago there was a terrible man who wanted something that a friend of mine possessed. He was willing to go to any length to get it. I was out with a friend and got a message that someone had broken into my house and had kidnapped my daughter. By the time I got there no one was around. My wife had gone after her. I followed the clues and went to where it looked like they were. When I got there, there was so much blood all over the place… I was to late to save my wife. She was already dead when I got there. My daughter was barely alive by the time that I got there, and she died. I was holding her when she took her last breath. Something happened and both of their bodies disappeared. I still don't know what happened to them, the bodies were never found. Not that anyone told me about anyway. Ever since then I have been in pain from it. I finally decided to move on from them, there is no way I can get them back now."

Ashley felt touched by his story. "I know what it feels like to lose a family. I lost 2 actually. Although I only really knew one of them well, it still hurts. I am sorry…"

Jake looked at her with a mist in his eye, "Don't be sorry. I do know what happened to your family, and that is one of the reasons I picked you. I thought we might be able to help each other heal a little bit. Although now I know more then I did."

"You know more then you did? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you right now, but you will understand soon enough." Jake said as Ashley nodded. "One more thing Ashley, do not tell anyone about what happened with my family. You will know soon enough why, but you can't tell anyone."

"That makes no sense. Why can't I?" Ashley asked him.

"You will know soon," he said to her. "Now isn't it about time for you to be getting to bed? You will be leaving again tomorrow will you not?" Ashley nodded and stood up. Quietly she walked to her room saying goodnight on the way. She was so tired and as soon as she lay down she was asleep.

The next morning she woke up to a phone ringing. Ashley groaned and looked at the clock, 9:30. She crawled out of bed and went to get the phone. Jake was nowhere to be seen. When she answered the phone she said "Hello" with a big yawn. The person on the other end laughed.

"Hey Ashley, It's Kagome. Are you gonna come back with me or do u need some time to recuperate?" Kagome asked her.

"I will come, give me about an hour to get a shower and stuff ok?" Ashley answered her. Kagome hung up a few seconds later and Ashley got into the shower.

45 minutes later Ashley was on her way to Kagome's house. She was a little early but she didn't think anyone would really care about that. She walked up the stairs and saw that Kagome was sitting on the porch waiting for her. "Ready to go?" She asked Ashley as she got up the last step. Ashley nodded and they went to the well.

Once on the other side of the well they both climbed out and went to the village to find all of their friends. It was pretty easy to find Miroku and Sango because of the loud crack they heard as soon as they got there.

"I guess Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself," Kagome said as they walked over to the 2 of them, Miroku out cold on the ground. Ashley and Sango shook their heads while the three of them went onto the hut and saw that Koga and Inuyasha were actually sitting there talking like NORMAL people.

"Whoa what happened to you two?" Sango asked as they both stopped talking when the others came into the hut.

"Nothing is wring, I was just telling mutt-face how fucked he is lately," Koga said with a smirk in Ashley's direction. Ashley rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed with how ignorant he was being.

"Well anyway, we should get going, we did lose out on a lot of time," Kagome said and they all went outside to find Miroku waking up and rubbing his head.

As they all walked on there way Koga couldn't help but think about the conversation he had with Inuyasha earlier that day. 'Should I just talk to her about it? She looked like she hated me earlier. I hate having to take Inuyasha's advice… but I have to admit he is right. Damn it I don't know what to do.' He continued thinking about what happened earlier as they walked.

Flashback

Inuyasha and Koga were sitting in the hut staring at each other. Both of them got a whiff of something that smelled heavenly. Kagome and Ashley, and they were both in heat. Koga instantly went stiff when he smelled it. The smell of Ashley affected him more then the scent of Kagome, did that mean that he was finally over her?

Inuyasha noticed the scents too. But Kagome got him excited. Normally he could control himself when she was around because he was so used to it but not right now… Both of the guys groaned then looked at the other one, both knowing what caused the distress.

"So you got a thing for Ashley don't you?" Inuyasha teased him with a smirk on his face. Koga shot him a glare that clearly told him to shut up. Inuyasha wasn't done yet though. "Why the hell are you always so stupid? When you wanted Kagome you let everyone know even though she was clearly taken. When you want Ashley you keep it all to yourself even though she is available."

Koga looked at him in disbelief. Was he actually trying to be civil and offer some type of advice? 'I want to see where he goes with this,' Koga thought to himself and looked away.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't want Ashley any more then you do. Kagome is mine and not yours so don't even try it." Koga snapped at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head and said simply, "I can smell it on you whenever she is near. You have been awfully nice to her ever since she got here… It is so obvious you like her a lot. You better act on it before she is taken by someone else."

Koga decided not to make a big deal of it and just go with the flow; he did have some questions he wanted answers to anyway… "Well how am I supposed to do that? Everyone still thinks I'm still hooked on Kagome."

"How the hell should I know, just talk to her and try and be nice. Don't be an asshole around her. That kind of thing." Inuyasha said to him. Both of them were kind of freaked out right now though. They weren't used to the whole be nice thing. But now that the competition over Kagome was over they might be able to be friends.

A couple minute of talking like normal people and the girls coming into the hut interrupted them.

End flashback

Koga shook his head and looked at Inuyasha. He was walking way ahead of everyone. To far for him to say something without it being obvious. When he looked for Ashley he noticed that she was dragging behind the group with a look of deep thought on her face. Koga glanced at the rest of them; they were all to busy to notice anything so he hung back to let Ashley catch up with him. When Ashley noticed this she stopped for a second. Letting the others get farther ahead of her before she walked up next to Koga.

Koga took a deep breath and was ready to tell Ashley how he really felt…

* * *

Ok all done, did you like it? Well please review and tell me what you think. I shall try and update as soon as possible! 


	13. ch 13 Confessions

Hello everyone, I am glad to be back! Well I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu gang but I do own ASHLEY!

* * *

The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 13 Confessions

As soon as the rest of the people were far enough ahead Koga started trying to talk with Ashley. Both of them walked in an awkward silence before Ashley decided to break it. "So what are you trying to say? I know you want to tell me something."

Koga smiled weakly and said, "Well I do want to talk to you about something. I mean if you are ok with…talking about it… like if you… wouldn't mind… I mean…" Ashley laughed at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come on Koga just say it I don't care what it is," Ashley told him with another smile.

"Ok I will just come out and say it ok?" Koga said as he looked at Ashley who nodded for him to continue. "I…I…I…I want you to be my mate."

Ashley froze. Koga took a few steps before he noticed she was not with him any more because of how desperate he was to keep his eyes off of Ashley. He stopped and turned back to her and they both just looked at each other. Thoughts swirled through her mind. 'I just met this dude, what the hell is he getting at?' "Look Koga… I don't know… I mean, I just met you and all." Ashley told him nervously.

Koga came up to her and held her hands in his, "I love you Ashley, and I want you to be with me forever." Ashley pulled her hands away and just shook her head.

"Don't say that, it's not true. You cant possible love me, I JUST MET YOU!" she all but yelled at him. She walked around him and started to catch up with the rest of the group. Before she got far Koga grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Before she could react he pressed his lips firmly onto hers. She was shocked to say the least. It took all the strength in her to not lose herself in the kiss. She pulled herself together and pushed him away. Faster then he could say anything she slapped him across and it echoed through the forest, causing the rest of the group to turn around and watch the scene.

Ashley talked low to Koga, so low that he would be the only one to hear it, "I don't care who you are or who you think you are. You can't just kiss me like that, especially when I don't know you as well as you would think." She looked up into his eyes with a look of utter disgust on her face and added, "You just lost your chances of me ever being your mate."

Koga stood dumbfounded as Ashley walked around him and went to the rest of the group. Casually waving t all off as if it were just some silly argument. Koga couldn't help it he was hurt. He was hurt far more then any time Kagome had turned him down and he was confused about it. He slowly walked towards the rest of the group. They were all talking and laughing but he didn't feel like it. He just lost his chances of ever getting Ashley as his mate. He followed the others at a close distance. He didn't want to get to close or far behind so he made sure that he was at least paying attention as he thought.

Maybe I haven't really lost all my chances. She was angry, I could tell she was, so maybe it was just anger talking. I will make it up to her as soon as I can… I just don't know how to do that.'

Before he knew it the sun was setting and everyone was settling down for the night. Kagome and Sango were trying to make a fire when he got there. Ashley was laughing at them and how they couldn't manage it. "I can light it for you, you know," Ashley said with a laugh. Kagome just shook her head and kept rubbing the sticks together. "Kagome what happened to the matches you had yesterday?"

Kagome shot her and look and said, "They all broke in the bottom of the bag. This is the best I can do for now." Ashley laughed again and kneeled down next to Kagome. Inuyasha and Koga were both watching what she was gonna do at this point. Kagome was so caught up in getting the fire started that she didn't notice Ashley press her finger to her lips and say "Shhhhhh," really quietly. Kagome rubbed the sticks together and was concentrating on getting it lit. Ashley was next to her and her want was in her pocket. Slowly she pulled it out and muttered a few words that were too soft for anyone to hear and a small flame came up right at the base of the stick.

"You see that? I got it without your help HA!" Kagome said to Ashley while she hid the wand behind her back. Ashley just laughed and congratulated her on getting the fire started and slipped her want back into her pocket while her Sango, and Kagome started on getting food ready.

When everyone was done eating they all curled up to go to sleep. Ashley stayed awake in her sleeping bad and looked at the stars. She sat up and quickly looked around to see if the rest of the people were asleep before getting up and walking off into the forest. When she walked away the noise woke both Koga and Inuyasha. They looked in the direction Ashley last went and then looked at each other.

"I take it the telling her didn't go well," Inuyasha said from his perch on a branch. Koga looked up at him then shook his head. "So go talk to her again. It can't get much worse." Inuyasha went back to sleep and Koga followed Ashley into the forest.

When he found her she was just sitting next to a small pond that she found. He went up to her and sat down next to her on a rock. She turned and looked at him fro a second before looking back at the water. "Ashley I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been like… that, earlier with the whole mate thing," Koga said softly and Ashley looked at him again and just nodded before turning back to the water. Koga moved a little closer to her and sat right next to her, barely 3 inches apart. "There is one thing that I need to know Ashley. Have I really blown all chances that I had for you to be my mate?"

Ashley looked at him and smiled. She moved over the 3 inches and put her head on his shoulder, he instinctively put his arm around her. "No I don't think you have lost all chance, but don't count on anything for sure ok?" She answered and he nodded, he was so happy that she was not angry with him any more. The two of them sat there for a while before Ashley fell asleep while she was leaning on Koga. He smiled when he noticed and he picked her up gently and held her bridal style on the way back to camp. When he got there he set her down in her sleeping bag, made sure she was comfortable, and went to sleep while leaning against a close by tree. Making sure he was close enough to protect his future mate.

* * *

I am sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy with a lot of schoolwork. I had a big 8 page report to due, and another 6 page one. It was intense! Well I am sorry, I hope you liked this chapter please tell me what you think and REVIEW! 


	14. ch 14 Realizing the truth

Hello everyone! Welcome back! I am now on summer break and should have more time to write this story. I have no clue how much longer it will be exactly but I hope to have it done by the time I go back to school. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Ashley and the Jake form of… well you will know soon who. Ha ha ha ha ha!

> > > >

The foreign exchange student

Ch. 14 realizing the truth

Everyone woke up the next day to a bright sunrise and an empty stomach. Koga and Inuyasha both went to find food while Ashley used her trusty want to light a fire. When Koga and Inuyasha came back everyone sat around the fire and got ready to eat.

Ashley sat down and Koga instantly was sitting next to her, she just smiled at him and ate her food. The others noticed this but did not want to ask about it. Clearly there was something between Ashley and Koga that they did not want to know about. When the food was all done they packed up and started on their way. "Ashley where is freedom?" Shippo asked and Ashley stopped and looked around.

"Um… he is probably just out hunting," Ashley said and she whistled. A few seconds later Freedom flew into the clearing near them and went over to Ashley. "See he was just hunting, he wont go to far away I know he won't." Shippo smiled and jumped onto Freedom's back, he just loved to ride on freedom.

The group walked, Inuyasha in the front with Kagome. Ashley and Koga were next with Shippo on freedom and Sango and Miroku last with Kilala on Sango's shoulder. They walked for some time before Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"Kagome get back. I am going to take care of him myself this time," Inuyasha said suddenly. Only when Kagome asked what the hell he was talking about did he answer, "Sesshomaru is coming closer." Kagome understood and turned around to fine a place of safety, she grabbed Ashley on the way and told her to hide with her. There was a large boulder not to far away that Ashley and Kagome went behind, Kagome was not going to take any chances with it this time, the last time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought things flew and Kagome did not want to be in the way again. Koga went to stand not to far behind Inuyasha, just in case he needed some backup. Sango and Miroku stood in front of the boulder, ready to fight if they were needed. Freedom stood next to the boulder and watched the scene unfold before him.

Sesshomaru walked calmly into the clearing and instantly brought the Tokijin and went after Inuyasha. Inuyasha held up the Tetsusaiga and was bracing himself for the blow. Before he knew it he was hit with something more powerful then he would have even imagined. Somehow the Tokijin got even stronger then the last time they fought.

The two brothers were caught-up in such a fierce fight that neither was paying attention to what was happening. Jaken flew up to the battlefield with Ah and Un and a sleeping Rin behind him. Rin woke up with the commotion and yelled for Sesshomaru to stop fighting but he ignored her. The brothers continued fighting while Rin ran around to the other side of the clearing and went over to Sango and Miroku crying, "You have to stop them! Please don't let him hurt Sesshomaru-Sama!" Sango nodded and tried to think about how to stop them. She didn't necessarily want Sesshomaru to live, but she didn't want to kill him in front of the little girl. Rin moved away and went bore to the side of the boulder, across from where Freedom was standing.

Ashley was able to see the little girl and saw that she was scared but Ashley didn't know what to do. A second later she could cense something bad coming and jumped up to see what was going on. The guy named Sesshomaru looked oddly familiar to her but she didn't need to think about it, there was a big beam of a bright green energy coming straight toward them. Ashley quickly yelled for the others to get out of the way and she dove to the side, guarding Rin with her body. Trees were up-rooted, stones flew, the boulder exploded with the force of the beam, sticks were flying all over the place and they all braced themselves, trying not to get tossed into the air.

Kagome was clutching onto Freedom and Sango and Miroku were holding each other and were behind a giant tree to shield selves from the blow, but Ashley was in the center of it, trying to keep everything from hitting Rin. Before she had the time to utter a curse to stop the winds she was lifted from the ground and hurled through the air. She saw that they were heading straight for a large tree so she tried her best to turn her body so that she would not smash the girl against it. She was able to angle herself just right to take the blow for the girl but not leave her out to the open where she could get hurt. Ashley hit the tree then the ground and was knocked out.

She was on the ground for a minute with the girl trying her best to wake her up before she was able to open her eyes. She could feel something on her cheek and went to wipe it away, only to pullback in pan. Somehow she had gotten a big gash across her cheek, and it was bleeding heavily. As the fighting went on Ashley tried to find her want and saw that she had dropped it when she was flung into the air. She looked over at the fight and saw that Inuyasha was facing and had gotten the other man to turn his back to the rest of them, both were pretty bloody themselves.

Desperately Ashley searched for her wand, her head was pounding and she couldn't walk to see where it was but she could feel that it was still close. She looked at the others to see if they were all right. The wind had died and Kagome was sitting next to Freedom holding a very scared Shippo close. Freedom had one wing at an odd angle and was crying in his own way but seemed ok. Sango and Miroku were both getting up from their position near the tree but they seemed fine, other then a few small cuts and bruises. Koga had jumped in to help Inuyasha even though there were many protests for it.

Kagome looked up and saw that Ashley's want was on the ground near her. Instantly she panicked and started looking for her friend. She spotted her near a tree a few yard away with Rin sitting next to her. Ashley had a bad gash across her cheek and was bleeding, and Kagome could tell that there was some other damage done to Ashley. Judging by the look on her face Ashley was close to passing out from something. Within a second Kagome was up and running toward Ashley with the wand in her hand. When she got closer she noticed something very bad, there was a good-sized stick going right through Ashley's leg which Ashley had not even noticed because she was so numb with the pain.

"Ashley come on you have to heal yourself, you do know a spell for that don't you?" Kagome said to her while thrusting the wand into the other girl's hand. Ashley nodded dumbly and took the wand. She was in so much pain she could hardly stay awake enough to think of the spell. After wracking her brain for a minute she was able to mutter a healing spell that got the wound on her leg to heal, pushing the stick out as it did so. She passed out again, however, before she was able to heal the gash across her cheek. Rin saw what was still going on and ran out into the battlefield.

The fighting stopped almost instantly when Rin ran into the middle of it. Koga noticed the little girl from somewhere before but he didn't know where, Inuyasha knew he would get hell from Kagome if he hurt an innocent human, and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then to PROTECT his daughter-like companion, so he stopped as well.

Rin was trying to talk while she was crying and a few words were able to be made out from what she was saying. "Ashley…. Hurt… please…saved… don't!" Inuyasha and Koga both turned to see that Ashley was un-conscious and covered in her own blood, which was still seeping from a wound on her cheek. Koga was at her side instantly and tried to get her to wake up so that she could heal the wound, he was not about to let her die, not like this, not without being able to truly show her how much he loved her.

Sesshomaru's attention was brought back to Rin when he felt her cling to his leg. She was still crying hard but he knew what she was saying now. " Ashley is hurt because she saved me! Please don't fight any more!" Rin said between sobs. Sesshomaru looked shocked why had that girl saved his Rin? How could he have been so into his fight that he did not notice Rin was in danger? Slowly he lowered his sword and looked at Inuyasha with a look that no one knows exactly what it would be. Was it grief, hatred, pain? Inuyasha could not tell… but he could tell that the fighting was over between them… forever.

Both of them looked over to where the rest of the people had gathered to try and wake Ashley before she bled to death. Her eyes were open slightly now and she had her wand in her hand again. A flash of light later the gash was gone from her face, although there was a small scar left in its place. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both walked closer to the others to see what was going on. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's leg and ran over to where Ashley was being held in Koga's strong arms. "Thank you for saving Rin," Rin said softly as she gave Ashley a hug.

"It was no problem little one, it really was no problem," Ashley responded before looking up too finally have her chance to see who that other man reminded her of. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. He looked JUST like him… could this be why she wasn't supposed to say anything? Her head was still pounding, she fought to stay sonscious long enough to say something but the only word she was able to say before passion out again was "…Jake?"

> > > > >

OK I am all finished with that chapter, I hope you like it! Did you get the end of it? Jake is Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru is Jake. How many of you saw that coming? HA I bet none of you did… well maybe a couple figured it out before but o well. PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. ch 15 Startling confession

Hello people! I am sorry it took long, I had to work all last week and really didn't feel like writing anything… lol sorry now on with the story!

I own Ashley! SHE IS ME I AM HER! Well she is based off of me anyway lol. I don't own anyone else… except the Jake form of Sesshy ha.

* * *

The Foreign Exchange Student 

Ch. 15 Startling confession

By the time Ashley woke up everyone had made camp and surprisingly Sesshomaru was sitting next to a tree not to far away from Ashley. When she woke up she sat up and regretted it, she was dizzy and her head hurt like hell. She groaned because of the pain and Koga was instantly by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Rin ran over to her also, "Ashley do you feel better now?" she asked

Ashley nodded "yes I fell a lot better thank you," she told the little girl, although she still felt like shit. Rin seemed to find this expectable and ran off to play with Shippo. As soon as the girl was out of site she groaned and put her head in her hands. Koga tightened his hold on her and kissed her on the head.

"Are you alright Ashley?" Koga asked her with concern evident on his face.

"I will be, I think something went wrong with the spell, it still feels like I have the wounds but they are not there…" Ashley answered quietly. Koga ran his fingers over her leg where the stick had pierced. There was nothing there any more but when he got to the center of where the wound would be Ashley flinched in pain and Koga pulled his hand back.

"I wonder why that happened…" Koga said as he looked up and glared at Sesshomaru. Ashley just shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru for a second before looking down again.

'He looks so much like Jake its so strange… could this be why I wasn't supposed to say anything about what happened to his family? If that's true then… oh no….' Ashley's gaze went to Rin and her tears started to fill with tears. It made cense, if Ashley told anyone what was going to happen they would make sure it didn't, that would change the entire future. Koga could smell her tears and pulled her closer to him for comfort, assuming it was because of the pain he didn't ask about it and Ashley was glad for that.

A minute later Ashley went to stand up but Koga pulled her back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ashley just shot him a glare and said, "To get my wand, now let me go." Koga reluctantly let go and Ashley got up, wincing with the pain, and walked over to where her bag was sitting a few yards away. When she got there she pulled out her want and flicked it over her leg. There was some red light and she smiled. "Well that helped a lot, still not completely better but it doesn't hurt any where near as much as it did." She looked at Koga who stopped glaring at Sesshomaru and smiled at her. Ashley looked away and saw that everyone else was gone… "Where have the others gone?" she asked Koga with look of confusion on her face.

"They are not far, just over that hill there so that the kids could play and Kagome and Sango could use some of the water from the lake to cook." Ashley nodded at the answer and got up again to walk over the hill. Koga instantly got up and followed her, still not sure if she would be ok on her own. A few minutes later Sesshomaru got up and followed, intrigued by the powers of this strange girl…

When Ashley got to the top of the hill she saw that Miroku and Sango were sitting at the bottom of a tree near the bottom, Kagome was playing tag with Shippo, Rin, and Kilala, and Inuyasha was in a high tree keeping watch on everyone as well as the surrounding area. Ashley smiled and walked down the hill to where Kagome was playing with the little ones. Kagome saw her coming and smiled. Before Kagome could say anything Ashley said, "Kagome I need to go home and check something out… it doesn't have to be today but I have to do it soon." Kagome looked puzzled but nodded.

"We can start making our way towards the well then, We are still a few days away so it may take a while," Kagome said as the sun started to sink lower in the horizon. "It's about time for dinner anyway so we should get ready to eat."

Ashley looked confused, wasn't it getting late when she got hit? She knew she had been out for a while so what happened, "Hey Kagome how long was I out?" she asked.

"Umm… 3 days I think it was. We were getting worried about you too but Koga kept saying that you were stronger then that and wouldn't die on us like that," Kagome said with a wink. Ashley smiled again and looked at Koga who looked away, a slight blush on his face.

They all sat down and started to eat, Inuyasha and Koga were both glaring at Sesshomaru all through dinner. Ashley was tired of the odd silence so she took some of her noodles, they were having ramen for dinner, and flung them across from her and they hit Sango on the cheek. Ashley laughed and Sango looked shocked. Sango grabbed some of her food and flung it at Ashley. Most of it hit Ashley but some of it went off to the side and hit Koga on the face. Before they knew what was happening all of them were throwing food across the fire at each other. Within minutes they were all covered in noodles and laughing as hard as they could, everyone accept Sesshomaru that is, he was watching Ashley with a strange look in his eyes.

A good 20 minutes later they all stopped throwing food as they had run out of it. Ashley Kagome and Sango all went to take a bath in the lake nearby while the guys, along with Rin, just cleaned up as best as they could there.

When they got there the three girls started talking about non cense before Kagome brought something up that had been bugging Sango as well as herself. "Ashley are you and Koga like… together?" Ashley looked shocked for a minute before getting a smirk on her face and looking away while a blush formed on her cheeks. "Ha so you are together. That's great!" Kagome said as she smiled along with Sango.

"Did you notice the looks Sesshomaru has been giving Ashley?" Sango said suddenly. Kagome and Ashley both looked shocked and shook their head. "He was watching Ashley closely… it seemed like he was WATCHING her almost the same way Inuyasha watches you Kagome." Kagome blushed but didn't comment on that.

"Oh god… that is so wrong," Ashley said with a look of disgust on her face. Kagome and Sango didn't know what she was talking about but Ashley was thinking about Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru were looking at her the way Inuyasha looks at Kagome it would be just wrong… especially if Sesshomaru is really Jake. It would be like getting hit on by your father, gross!

"I think he likes you Ashley," Sango said with another smirk. "You did save Rin for him after all." Kagome laughed and Ashley decided not to comment any more on it.

"Ashley loves Koga though, Sesshomaru has no chance," Kagome explained which caused Ashley to blush and put her head under the water. Sango laughed as the 3 of them finished their baths.

While the girls were taking a bath Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Rin, Shippo, and Kilala all decided to clean up as best they could. When they were clean Rin fell asleep almost instantly, followed shortly by Shippo and Kilala. The guys were just waiting for the girls to return when Inuyasha decided to bring up something he had noticed. "Hey Sesshomaru what's with the odd looks you have been giving Ashley?"

* * *

Koga looked shocked and started to grown low in his throat at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stayed calm and said, "I was thinking about taking her as my mate. This Sesshomaru always does get what he wants, so the fact that she is being courted makes no difference."

Koga growled louder at that and said, "She is mine you worthless dog! I won't let you take her from me no matter what you think. She wouldn't want to go with you anyway." Sesshomaru just smirked at him.

"Who said anything about her WANTING to be my mate? I really don't care if she would want to or not," Sesshomaru answered simply. Koga jumped up and charged at Sesshomaru. Within seconds both of them were bleeding and breathing hard. The commotion had woken Rin, Shippo, and Kilala who all looked confused at why they were fighting. Inuyasha was thinking about if he should go and get the girls, surely Ashley would be able to stop them. Before he needed to go the girls walked into the clearing and looked around in disgust.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ashley asked with a look of danger in her eyes. Koga and Sesshomaru looked away for a minute before Sesshomaru said anything.

"We were fighting over dominance as to which one gets to take you as a mate. It is simple really, I want to take you from Koga but he refused to give in easily." Ashley was shocked at the fact that he would just say it as simple as that. Why the hell would he want her as a mate? She walked over to where Koga was sitting now and pulled out her wand, a few seconds later he was totally healed. She thought about going and healing Sesshomaru also but decided against it, if he wanted to be a bastard like that he would have to deal with the pain it causes.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! I will update a.s.a.p. Please review! 


	16. ch 16 this is so wrong

Hey there I am sorry it took so long to update, well I hope you like this chapter enjoy!

The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 16 "This is so wrong."

As soon as Koga was healed Ashley stood up and said, "I have to go home, I have to talk to someone briefly and I will be back soon." Before anyone could say anything there was a small "pop" and she was gone.

"How did she do that? That girl is surprising me all over again," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "I just can't wait until she is my mate."

Koga growled and said, "She is NOT going to be your mate!"

While they argued Inuyasha whispered to Kagome "Where did She go? Did she go back to your time again?"

Kagome thought for a second and as she looked at Sesshomaru it hit her where Ashley had probably went, "I think she just went home to talk to Jake." She said simply, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

With Ashley 

Ashley was standing next to well within seconds and as soon as she was there she jumped in. "I don't believe him! This is so wrong!" she said to herself as she climbed out of the well on the other side.

She walked out of the well house and down the shrine steps. She walked as fast as she could without running all the way back her house. When she got there she threw open the door and yelled "JAKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Jake walked in from the living room and said, "I'm here what is wrong?" He looked at her and could tell she was angry. He looked more and saw that she had a small scar on her cheek that was not totally healed. 'This must be where she went that day… o god I am gonna have a lot of explaining to do.'

"What the hell is wrong with you, you worthless piece of shit? I know that it is you who was in the past, your Inuyasha worthless mutt of a brother who doesn't know how to just take NO for a god damn answer!" Ashley yelled at him.

Jake flinched and tried to calm her down, "Come on calm down and I can explain."

"CALM DOWN? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? YOU ARE A FUCKING EGOTYSTIC MANIAC! YOUR SICK AND NEVER GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND THAT STUPID BRAT RIN!"

Jake looked shocked at her he obviously didn't know she could get this angry. Ashley was still going and he just let her get it all out now. Better now then in the past, his past self would not have taken this kind of thing and she would have been punished.

When Ashley calmed down Jake smirked and said, "Feel better?"

"Yes I do, now explain. What the hell were you thinking?" Ashley said as she went into the living room and sat down in a chair, forcing Jake to have to follow her to explain.

"Well its simple when you really think about it, but I will admit that it really complicates things for you a bit… ok a lot. I was shocked that you would save Rin when you didn't even know her, and I was attracted to the great energy that was in you then. You still have it now but it doesn't affect me the same way because I don't look at you like that any more. You have to realize that was 500 years ago, I was a lot younger then, I was merely almost 100… it makes a big difference."

"So what happens? You said it complicates things for me a lot. Did anything specific happen that would make things more complicated?" Ashley asked him.

Jake looked at her with a sorrow in his eyes that said that something big did happen, 'should I tell her' he thought to himself. 'She possibly knew it was going to happen… she said she did, but was that her just saying it or did she REALLY know?'

"Well?" Ashley pressed. She wasn't going to just give up when he was silent for a few seconds.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that I hurt him pretty badly, and I hurt you in a different way… or almost did anyway. If he hadn't woken up in time I would have taken something from you that you would never have been able to get back."

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles and just tell me what happened!" Ashley said to him trying to contain her temper.

"I can't tell you more then that. I just cant, if I did it would change the past. Now you understand why I made you promise not to tell anyone about my wife and daughter," Jake snapped back at her. Ashley grew quiet, yes she understood but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

"So your daughter that died was… Rin?" Ashley said quietly. Jake nodded, not looking at her. "Who was your wife?" She asked, suddenly scared that it was going to be her.

"Don't worry it was not you, nor do you know her yet. If I remember correctly you will see her for the first time when you get back to the other world. Ashley please remember that things do get really bad, but you can't give up EVER!"

"I will remember, and I wont give up you don't need to worry," Ashley said softly as she stood up and started walking to the front door.

"Ashley one last thing before you go," Jake said. Ashley stopped and turned to look at him. "You truly love Koga don't you?" He asked her. Ashley smiled for a second and nodded before turning and leaving the house again.

'God that didn't really help me much and how am I going to explain my just leaving to everyone there?' she thought to herself as she made her way back to the well and jumped through.

She climbed out and sat on the lip of the well for a second before pulling out her wand, waving it slightly and disappearing with a "pop." She appeared in the clearing from before and found that everyone was still there; they had been waiting for her to return.

Koga went right up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You can't just leave like that Ashley I was worried about you. Where did you go?"

"I had to go home for a few minutes, but don't worry everything is fine for now." She responded and she looked up at him. Koga moved in and caught her lips in a kiss. A few seconds later he was pulled away from her and thrown to the floor. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ashley shouted at Sesshomaru as she tried to move to where Koga was sitting on the ground. As she tried to move Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her against him and tried to kiss her himself. She managed to get out of the way just in time, instead of kissing her mouth he got her cheek but she was still disgusted. "Get your god damn hands off me!" She yelled at him and she sent a wave of green energy through herself and into him which sent him flying in the opposite direction and into a tree.

"You will regret that you wench, I will take you from him, I will take more then that even." Sesshomaru said to her when he came back over to her, he said it so low that no one else could hear it.

"GO ahead and try you worthless mutt." She said to him with a look of disgust on her face. 'What the hell could he possibly take from me?' Then it hit her what it could be, something that once its gone it will never come back. 'Oh shit I'm a virgin!' she thought as she went over by where Koga was on the ground, 'could that be what he meant?'

ALL DONE… for now anyway. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha well I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think about it. As for the whole Sesshomaru thing I know its pretty nasty but it will all work out in the end I promise! NOW REVIEW! GO REVIEW CUZ I SAY SO HAHAHAHAHAHA!


	17. ch 17 Purity

The Foreign Exchange Student

Ch. 17 purity

A couple days went by without any major problems. Sesshomaru and Koga still fought slightly over Ashley but neither of them had actually brought claws or anything like that.

The group was sitting next to a campfire eating dinner. Ashley was sitting next to Koga and he had his arm around her to help keep her warm on the cold night. To their right was Sango and Miroku, Miroku was currently moving closer to Sango but another inch or so more and she would hit him back to where he had been sitting before, it had happened at least a dozen times. Across and Ashley and Koga Sesshomaru was sitting with Rin and Shippo playing in front of him, he was currently glaring daggers at Koga. Then came Inuyasha and Kagome. The two of them were closer then normal but not so close that you would think they were going out. The past few days had been great for the two of them. They had come to an un-spoken agreement that their relationship was ready to go to the next level but they were still pretty shy about it.

"Hey girls, we should go take a dip in the hot spring." Sango said after hitting Miroku away from her yet AGAIN.

Ashley and Kagome both nodded and stood up. The three of them walked over to the hot spring. It was about half a mile away from camp so they knew that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So Sango, when are you gonna let Miroku grab your ass and not slap him for it?" Ashley asked with a smirk as they slip into the steamy water. Sango blushed and just shook her head. Ashley laughed and the three of them started talking for a while before Kagome realized that she forgot her towel.

"I'll go get it for you." Ashley said as she hopped out of the water and pulled on her clothes. She had left her wand in her bag so she had to walk back, but even without her wand she had some control of her magic so she wasn't worried about going by herself.

About half way back to the campsite Ashley stopped dead. Something was in the air, something not good. After a few seconds she realized what it was, lust. Somehow she could feel the lust from someone or something close by. She started to run the rest of the way to the campsite but got 3 steps in before she was grabbed around the middle and slammed up against a tree.

She tried to scream but her lips were covered by someone else's. Sesshomaru! She gathered her powers and forced a bolt of lightning like light straight into his stomach area, forcing him back a good 6 feet. She tried to run again but he wrapped his tail around her and forced her to the ground.

"What's wrong my little one?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk as he lowered himself so he was only about 3 inches away from his face, his hard cock pressing into her thigh.

"You bastard get the fuck off of me!" Ashley yelled as she blasted him with more power. He flew back a few feet but held onto her so she flew with him. In 2 seconds flat she was pressed against the tree once again. He pressed his body against hers and tried to kiss her. She moved her face to the side and he ended up kissing her neck. He smirked and kept kissing her neck. She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth to keep the sound in.

"Now my little pet, you had better behave. All I have to do is take you completely and you will be officially mine. You will not be pure much longer"

Ashley started fighting him off. "You are so fucking lucky I don't have my wand!" She yelled as she stood still. She started concentrating on getting her wand to her, hoping that the summoning spell would work. Sesshomaru laughed as he noticed what she was doing and held up her wand, in two pieces.

"That's not going to help you at all."

Ashley was shocked, what was she supposed to do now? Sesshomaru, taking advantage of she shocked state, pulled her off the tree and put her on the ground, sinking 4 of his claws into her side as he did so.

Ashley screamed; it was a loud and painful scream that reached a couple miles in every direction. Sesshomaru used his other hand to start to pull her clothes off of her body. He didn't get much done before he was shot with another energy blast and this one was large enough to get him completely off of her and to the other side of the clearing they ended up in.

As soon as he landed Ashley concentrated on a binding spell. She focused all of her energy into keeping him completely still, but the wound in her side distracted her slightly and he was able to fight the spell, slowly advancing on her. She noticed that she would not be able to hold the spell very long so she stood up and ran in the direction of the campsite, praying that Koga had heard her scream and was on his way.

After about a dozen agonizing steps Ashley tripped, losing concentration on the spell, but being caught by Koga right before she hit the ground. Ashley clung to him, holding her side with one hand and cried. She was exhausted, she had managed to bind one of the most powerful demons in the world for a few minutes and it had drained her emotionally and physically.

Koga held her close to his chest as Inuyasha and Miroku both ran in front of them to face Sesshomaru. Koga sniffed and could smell the lust in the air, coming from Sesshomaru, and could guess what had happened. He sniffed again and noticed that there was a small spot on Ashley's neck that smelled like Sesshomaru. He growled, how dare Sesshomaru touch his future mate. He started to stand up and noticed that Ashley was unconscious.

That's when he smelled the blood. He put Ashley down on the ground and looked at her. He noticed puncture wounds in her side, they were made from claws. He growled again and stood up. He moved in front of where Inuyasha and Miroku were standing, not paying attention to what they had been saying to Sesshomaru, and his demonic aura grew. He was furious now, ready to take off the demons head.

"How dare you! she is MY mate you filthy dog!" Koga growled at the demon lord a second before he attacked and managed to slice through the demons arm. Sesshomaru had used a lot of his energy trying to break from the spell and didn't have much left to fight a demon, he could have handled the girl, but Koga was going to be difficult.

The two of them battled fiercely. Sesshomaru, being the underdog in this battle, was quickly covered in small cute and bruises inflicted by the angry wolf. The two of them stood in the middle of the clearing ready to strike again when Koga was distracted by noises of pain coming from the edge of the clearing. He looked over and saw that Ashley had woke up, and was still bleeding badly.

Koga quickly knocked the demon lord unconscious, which wasn't hard giving the situation, and ran over to where Ashley was laying. Miroku had bandaged her side but it wasn't helping much and she was still losing blood. Koga scooped her into his arms and held her tightly, trying to apply pressure on her wound so it would stop bleeding.

"Koga," Ashley said softly, so softly that he had to move closer to hear the rest of what she was saying. "Let me die, then take me through the well. Just trust me and do it!"

"WHAT!" Koga yelled. "I can't just let you die! Ashley I love you I'm not going to let you go!"

Ashley smiled slightly and winced, her side hurting even more. "Koga please, I think… I think it hit something and it hurts so much. Trust me ok? Take me through the well and it will be ok. Jake will know what to do, I'll be ok."

"How will you be ok if you are dead? Answer that!" Koga yelled, tears starting run down his cheeks.

Kagome and Sango walked into the clearing a second later. They had heard the scream but couldn't move as fast as the guys could, and had to pull clothes on a wet body. Kagome went over to where Ashley and Koga were, while Sango stood watch over Sesshomaru's unconscious form.

"Kagome," Ashley said a little louder, knowing she needed to talk louder to be heard. "Tell him to trust me, Jake will know what to do." Koga's grip tightened when Ashley passed out again, barely breathing.

"What does she want you to do Koga?" Kagome asked as she looked at the wounds on Ashley's side. 'Those are right next to her heart,' Kagome thought as she waited for the answer.

"She wanted me to let hid die and take her through the well after, but I don't know why." Koga said as he tried to pull himself together.

Quickly Kagome thought of the reason why. Jake was there, Jake being Sesshomaru, and he had his sword that could bring back the dead. Kagome looked up at Koga's face and said, "Koga you have to do it, let her go. She is in a lot of pain. You see this puncture right here?" She said as she pointed to one of the holes near the top. "It's right by her heart, I think he pierced her heart."

Koga looked shocked, he hadn't noticed it was that serious. "Are you sure she will be ok? If she does she won't come back! I need her!"

"She will come back! I know someone on the other side of the well who can make her come back!" Kagome yelled at him, trying to gain his trust. Koga looked at Kagome, he knew Kagome knew what she was talking about so he nodded and whispered. "Go on my love, I will get you back soon." As Ashley gave in and her heart stopped beating.

Koga sat there holding his dead love, as the tears started to stream down his cheeks again. "I have to take her through the well." He said as he got up and started running towards the well as fast as he could. The rest of the group helpless to catch up with his speed from the jewel shards he had in his legs.

Koga ran as fast as he could, holding Ashley as close to him as he could. In a matter of minutes he had crossed many miles to the well. He stood on the rim of the well and looked down. He knew that it took Kagome and Ashley to their world but he didn't know if it would work for him.

He took a deep breath and jumped in, he expected to feel the ground but instead was surrounded by warmth and calmness that he didn't know could happen. He had made it through and somehow it would be ok now.

When he got to the other side he jumped out of the well and looked around, Ashley's limp body still in his arms. They were inside of a small hut but he could hear someone outside of it. He walked up the stairs that were in front of him and opened the door.

When he stepped outside of the hut he saw that there was a woman standing they're talking to a man and a young boy. It only took a second for him to notice that scent, it was Sesshomaru! He started to growl and Sesshomaru turned around, a sword in his hand.

"Momma!" the little boy cried out as he held his mothers hand. "She's…dead!"

Koga wasn't paying attention to them though; his focus was completely on the Sesshomaru in front of him. He was confused; Ashley and Kagome had both said if he brought her to this side of the well things would be all right. The Sesshomaru in front of him smelled like Sesshomaru, but not at the same time. This Sesshomaru had a smell of grief and sorrow pouring off of him.

"Koga, I can help her, I'm Jake. The one she said would help." Sesshomaru said softly, trying not to upset the wolf any more then he already had in the past. Koga was shocked, he remembered Ashley saying that Jake would know what to do but didn't want to trust Sesshomaru with his mate again. "Just put her down for a minute Koga, what can it hurt? She's already gone."

Koga thought about it for a second before setting her down gently on the ground, but not moving away from her. He sat next to her and held her hand praying that whatever this 'Jake' had planned would work.

Jake walked over to them slowly, pulling out tensaiga on the way. He stopped about 2 feet away from them and concentrated. He could see the little demons on her still form trying to bind her soul to the afterlife. With one quick swipe of his sword he cut them all in half, releasing the bonds they had on Ashley and bringing her back from the afterlife.

Koga stared at her in disbelief as she slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light of the sun, and smiled at him. He picked her p again and held her close to him, whispering how scared he was and that he didn't want to ever be without her again.

"I told you to trust me didn't I?" Ashley said with a small smile, Koga just answered her with a kiss.

* * *

ALL DONE! I am sooo sorry that it took so long to update! I started drivers ed and then I was so busy that I had no time what so ever do any anything for myself. I am soo sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I will update as soon as I can! 


	18. story might be put on hold

I'm sorry but since people don't seem to like this fan-fiction I don't know if I am going to continue it or not. If I get some reviews then I will keep going but if I don't then I will just put it on hold until I get the time to work on it for myself. I can make time to work on it if people want to read it but if not then I have other things I could be doing, like working on other stories that get reviews. So if you want me to keep updating then you better review!


End file.
